


Nyankai Company

by Enllyn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Friendship, Gen, for clarification nobody becomes a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enllyn/pseuds/Enllyn
Summary: Misumi was fond of many things. Of course, triangles, friends and acting sat at the top of his list, but the animals he had befriended also held a special place in his heart. Sometimes, he thought, his friends were just like the cats he often played with.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Nyankai Company

People were much like cats, Misumi thought. They came in many sizes and colours, with different voices and cries, liking different things.

He could compare Hisoka to a cat easily - the silver-haired man could be found sleeping in the oddest places throughout the day - hidden in the grass, splayed out on the roof, curled up into a gray lump in the kitchen. Although he always appeared to be deep in slumber, the slightest sound could cause him to crack one eye open and grumble at the source of the noise.

If one were to sneak up on him from behind, he could reverse your positions in a flash, preventing him from being put in a position of vulnerability. Misumi had accidentally startled sleeping cats in the past, and some would hiss at him with their claws extended, slashing at what they saw as a threat. Yet, they instinctively seemed to know who was approaching them, and would relax if they sensed a friendly presence.

Hisoka was much like them. When the Winter Troupe had been practicing for their second play, he had struggled with having Homare stand behind him, for it had triggered a flight or fight response that he had no explanation for at the time. They had managed to work through it in time for the play, although Hisoka never grew fully comfortable with being approached from the back even over a year later. Well, with most of the company’s members. His roommate seemed to be the exception.

“It’s because Arisu is loud, so I always know if he’s coming,” he had told Misumi one day as they lazed with the cats in the garden. Misumi thought it might have been more than that, because cats tended to have a favourite person, and Hisoka was like a cat.

-

Misumi thought that Yuki was also much like a cat, because cats do what they want, and not what others want them to do.

Despite being half Sakyo’s age, Yuki would stand his ground against the stoic yakuza and haggle for a better costume budget for their upcoming play. The outfits that he created were his pride and joy, so he would not let a lack of funds cause their quality to be lacklustre.

He was able to do this because he wanted to defend himself and his work. Cats were never afraid to show their displeasure if they were offered something they disliked, and Yuki was vocal about what bothered him. Sometimes they would even be annoyed by the most unexpected things, like Tenma breathing a bit too loudly in their shared room, or Taichi cutting a slit in the fabric a bit too high.

At the same time, cats could be sensitive and have something that they are defenceless against. They had never discussed it at length as a troupe, but Misumi knew that Yuki had been picked on by boys from his and Muku’s school, simply because he liked to wear pretty clothes. It was not nice, or fair, but Misumi’s father had not appreciated his son’s love for triangles either. He hadn’t appreciated anything about his older son, frankly, but Misumi tried not to think about it too much.

His troupemates- their family had accepted Yuki’s love for beauty and cute clothes without question, and welcomed Misumi into the company with open arms and a shout. Especially Kazunari, who had been the first to extend his arms out to him on the day the Summer Troupe first met. Declaring that they were friends, opening up to him and Izumi during their first play, fretting over him when he was out of sorts during the third; These were all new experiences for Misumi that made him feel warm inside, having others trust and pay attention to him.

Misumi liked being in Mankai.

-

Most people would compare Kazunari to a dog, excitable, loud, and happy to see others happy. Yuki had nicknamed him and Taichi the ‘puppy pair’, which nobody disputed. Taichi even seemed to enjoy it a little, making cheerful barking noises every time Yuki called him a dog.

Misumi still thought that Kazu could be compared to a cat too. Cats could go from being completely pliant and comfortable while being stroked to hunting a rat in a matter of seconds, with laser focus, their eyes never leaving their target. While Kazunari was not that physically inclined, Misumi had learnt to recognise the glint in the man’s eye when he was inspired to draw, to create something.

He had seen it when Kazunari was playing Kiichi in their shinobi play, but it had been the most apparent when he had been playing Paul, the navy officer at odds with Sky’s pirate crew. He had played his part seriously, staring down Sky with a sharp gaze, determined to capture those dastardly pirates. It had been cool, Misumi thought, to see the usually bubbly Kazu so stoic and concentrated.

He found that he liked it, although he slightly preferred seeing Kazunari looking relaxed and content. If Kazu was smiling, he could smile too.

-

Some cats had exceptionally soft fur. Misumi was often filled with the urge to pick them up and hold their fluffy bodies close to his. He knew that it took cats a while to warm up to someone, but he still had the chance of being scratched by them no matter how close he thought they were. Still, he liked their presence, a warm weight on his chest or legs as he lazed on the garden bench.

It was comforting, especially if they were still there when he awoke. Before the newest members joined the company, Misumi often found himself in Azuma’s room for the night as they both had no roommate at the time. Then Kumon had joined the Summer Troupe, even though he really, _really_ wanted to be in Autumn at first. The smiley and wide-eyed boy was also more dog-like in nature, wearing his heart on his sleeve. He had been fine with staying in the triangle-filled room 203, though Misumi eventually had to clear out some of his precious treasures to make space when the boy moved in for real. He had been disappointed to see some of his collection go, but it was alright, because Summer now had six members, and six was a far more triangular number than five. It even had three letters!

It was lovely to see Mankai grow over time. They had gone from six inexperienced boys, the Director, a worried manager and a parrot to so, so much more. Even before Misumi had lucked out and been found by his new family, he had made friends with the neighbourhood cats. He could talk to them about their families and the best napping spots, but they could never fully understand his woes. Still, it was better than having no friends at all.

Friends were one of his three greatest treasures, alongside triangles and acting. Good things come in threes, his grandfather had told him. “You’ll find them one day, Misumi.”

And he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bio and Fura for helping me beta read, as well as for suggesting the title for the latter.
> 
> Once again it's been two years since I wrote anything, huh. Fell into A3! 2.5 months ago and haven't looked back since.


End file.
